


Broken hearts

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confession, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Io la amo, Sherlock.» disse John dopo un momento di silenzio passato ad osservare il volto del suo amico, ora illuminato dalla luce proiettata delle fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino.<br/> «Non è vero.» replicò Sherlock con voce ferma, senza tradire alcuna emozione, quasi si fosse aspettato quell’affermazione. «Se la amassi non mi avresti baciato.»<br/> Watson sospirò. «È stato un errore. Colpa dell’adrenalina e dalla paura di morire. Niente di più.»<br/> «Quindi se non avessi mentito sulla bomba, non saremmo mai arrivati a tanto. Tu non saresti mai arrivato a baciarmi.» affermò il consulente investigativo, assottigliando lo sguardo, cercando una reazione.<br/> «Probabilmente no.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken hearts

Every night, I dream you're still here.  
The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.  
When I awake, you'll disappear,  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear.  
With all I hold dear.  
I dream you're still here.  
I dream you're still here.

 

**_Still here – Digital Daggers_ **

 

 «Non… non so farlo, John.» disse Sherlock, spostando lo sguardo dalla bomba al viso del dottore. «Non ci riesco… Perdonami.» mormorò mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime.

 John scosse il capo, gli occhi spalancati. «Cosa?» balbettò.

 A Sherlock sfuggì un sospiro tremante. «Ti prego, John, perdonami…» si interruppe e represse un singhiozzo. «…per tutto il dolore che ti ho causato.»

 Il medico scosse il capo, un sorriso nervoso dipinto sulle labbra. «No, questo è un trucco.» replicò. Non poteva essere vero. Non era possibile che stessero per morire. Avevano affrontato situazioni ben peggiori e ne erano usciti illesi… com’era possibile che Sherlock non riuscisse a disinnescare quella maledetta bomba?

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «No.» disse e poi si mise in piedi. «Mi dispiace…»

 «È un altro dei tuoi sporchi trucchi…» insistette il dottore, sperando che potesse essere l’ennesimo trucchetto di Holmes. «Cerchi di farmi dire qualcosa di carino.»

 Al consulente investigativo sfuggì una risata priva di divertimento. «Stavolta no.»

 «È solo per farti fare bella figura anche se ti sei comportato come un…» si interruppe e incontrò lo sguardo dell’amico e fu in quel momento che si rese conto che Sherlock stava dicendo la verità. Non c’erano inganni o bugie. Era tutto vero: stavano per morire. Stavano per saltare in aria, insieme a quel vagone e al parlamento.

 John ansimò, abbassando lo sguardo e indietreggiando.

 Dio, stavano per morire…

 Si resse a uno dei pali accanto a sé per non cadere, avendo sentito le gambe farsi instabili alla consapevolezza che da lì a poco sarebbero morti entrambi. Com’era potuto accadere?

 Chiuse gli occhi. Se davvero fossero morti quel giorno, allora non avrebbe potuto continuare a tenersi dentro ciò che pensava. Non poteva continuare a mentire a se stesso e a Sherlock. Doveva dirgli la verità prima che fosse troppo tardi e prima di pentirsi per non averlo fatto. Dopotutto che importava? Da lì a poco sarebbero morti tutti e due.

 Gemette e sbatté un piede a terra, stringendo la mano intorno al palo. «Io non ho mai voluto la tua morte.» disse in un sussurro. «Non avrei mai voluto…»

 «Stai attento a ciò che desideri.» replicò Sherlock, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance.

 John inspirò profondamente un paio di volte. «Ascolta, io… io trovo difficili questo genere di cose, ma…» espirò pesantemente, avvicinandosi a Sherlock. «Tu sei l’uomo migliore e più saggio che io abbia mai conosciuto. Eri importante per me. _Sei_ importante… E sì, certo che ti perdono.»

 Sherlock puntò gli occhi in quelli di John, decisamente sorpreso. «Io…»

 «Mi dispiace di non averlo fatto prima e di non aver…» sospirò pesantemente «Ero furioso.» affermò, e si fermò così vicino a lui che sarebbe bastato un piccolo movimento per rompere quella distanza. «Ero furioso perché mi avevi abbandonato. Mi avevi lasciato solo e io… A volte mi sembrava di non riuscire a respirare…» ansimò e scosse il capo. «Dio, mi ha fatto così male…»

 «Lo so.» confermò Sherlock. «Lo capisco e-»

 Prima che potesse continuare, John lo prese per i lembi della giacca e lo tirò verso di sé, poggiando le labbra sulle sue e zittendolo. Non seppe cosa l’avesse spinto a fare una cosa del genere, ma in quel momento gli sembrò l’unica cosa giusta da fare. Perciò chiuse gli occhi e inspirando profondamente, dischiuse la bocca per permettere alle loro lingue di entrare in contatto ed accarezzarsi con dolcezza, lasciandosi andare a quel contatto. Dopotutto, si ritrovò a pensare, se quelli fossero stati i suoi ultimi momenti, non ci sarebbe stato altro posto in cui avrebbe voluto essere e con nessun’altro che non fosse Sherlock. Quindi gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo tirò verso di sé, approfondendo quel bacio, lasciando che le braccia di Sherlock gli cingessero i fianchi e lo tirassero verso di lui a far aderire i loro corpi. Se davvero avesse dovuto morire, l’avrebbe fatto stretto tra le braccia del suo migliore amico.

 

 Non seppero per quanto tempo fossero rimasti stretti l’uno all’altro, ma quando si separarono, la prima cosa che John realizzò, fu che entrambi erano ancora vivi. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e incontrò lo sguardo dell’amico, senza allontanarsi da lui.

 «Ma cosa…?» mormorò, poi si sporse oltre la spalla di Sherlock e vide che il timer era fermo a un minuto e ventinove secondi. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. «È fermo. Il timer è fermo.» disse, poi riportò lo sguardo sul viso di Sherlock e gli diede uno spintone, allontanandosi da lui. «Idiota! Credevo che stessimo per morire! E invece avevi fermato la bomba!»  

 Sherlock sollevò le mani in segno di difesa. «C’era un interruttore.»

 «E non potevi dirmelo, dopo averla fermata?»

 «Se l’avessi fatto non saremmo mia arrivati a questo.» replicò il consulente investigativo con un mezzo sorriso. «Andiamo, John, se non avessi creduto che fossimo in punto di morte avresti fatto una cosa del genere?»

 John strinse i pugni. «Quindi avevo ragione, era solo per farmi dire qualcosa di carino.» ma proprio mentre stava per proseguire, la porta del vagone si aprì e la luce delle torce dei poliziotti illuminò l’ambiente. «Hai anche chiamato la polizia…» disse, incredulo.

 «Certo.» rispose Holmes con ovvietà. «Non sarei andato alla ricerca di un vagone bomba prima di avvertire la polizia. Non sono così sconsiderato.» concluse, sorridendo sornione. «Mi credi davvero così stupido?»

 Watson scosse il capo. «Credo che tu sia un completo idiota.» gli sfuggì fra i denti.

 Uno dei poliziotti si avvicinò, puntando la torcia verso il dottore. «State bene?»

 «Sì.» rispose Sherlock, poi indicò l’ambiente intorno a sé. «Il vagone è pieno di esplosivo. La carica parte da qui per diramarsi sotto i sedili…» e spiegò all’agente dove trovare le cariche e la quantità che erano riusciti ad individuare, raccontando del piano di Moran e del fatto che una squadra dell’MI6 stesse già eseguendo l’arresto.

 John abbassò lo sguardo, ancora sconvolto dopo ciò che era successo.

 Aveva baciato Sherlock.

 Aveva appena baciato Sherlock Holmes.

 Era vero, stavano per morire, ma non avrebbe mai pensato di poter arrivare a fare una cosa del genere. Baciare Sherlock… come gli era saltato in mente? Anche se stavano per saltare in aria, di certo le sue azioni non erano giustificabili. Era fidanzato con Mary, voleva chiederle di sposarlo… E poi non era gay. Non lo era mai stato.

 Tuttavia questa consapevolezza non l’aveva fermato.

 Chiuse gli occhi e sentì l’aria mancargli improvvisamente.

 Doveva andarsene di lì. Doveva uscire e schiarirsi le idee e poi… poi avrebbe dovuto rimediare gli errori che aveva fatto, si disse con risolutezza.

 Senza attendere Sherlock e senza nemmeno avvertirlo che se ne sarebbe andato, lasciò il vagone e, percorrendo i binari al contrario, uscì dalla metropolitana, dirigendosi verso casa, dove Mary lo stava sicuramente aspettando.

 

* * *

 

 Quella notte John non riuscì a chiudere occhio. Tralasciando la paura di morire provata quel pomeriggio, il pensiero di quel maledetto bacio che aveva scambiato con il suo migliore amico continuava a tormentarlo. Non appena la sua mente sembrava distrarsi, quel pensiero tornava a galla, soffocando tutti gli altri, divenendo martellante e pressante, quasi come un grido continuo nella sua mente.

 Ovviamente John non aveva fatto parola con Mary di ciò che era successo. Non avrebbe mai potuto confessargli una cosa del genere a pochi giorni dalla sua malriuscita proposta di matrimonio. Non avrebbe mai potuto farle una cosa del genere… non sarebbe stato giusto nei suoi confronti.

 Tuttavia, nonostante si fosse detto più e più volte che quel bacio non aveva significato nulla, ripensare al turbinio di sensazioni che aveva provato quando aveva baciato Sherlock continuava a togliergli il fiato.

 Il che era strano.

 Lui non era gay, né aveva mai provato nulla diverso dal semplice affetto per il suo coinquilino. Certo, quando Sherlock si era suicidato aveva sofferto come mai prima di allora, sembrava che insieme a lui fosse andata distrutta anche una parte di sé, ma essere innamorato di lui… no, era impossibile. Se ne sarebbe accorto se fosse stato così. E in ogni caso non sarebbe stato possibile, dato che John non era mai stato attratto da uomini.

 E poi, anche se nell’angolo più remoto del suo cuore avesse provato qualcosa per il suo ex-coinquilino, non era stato lui a rimanergli accanto in quei due anni terribili, passati sommerso dal dolore e dalla sofferenza. Sofferenza che era stato proprio lui a causare.

 L’unica ad essere rimasta al suo fianco era Mary. L’unica donna che non si fosse fatta scoraggiare dal suo carattere difficile e dal fatto che stesse tentando di superare un’esperienza tanto terribile. Mary era stata la luce che l’aveva tirato fuori a forza da tutto quel dolore. Era la donna che amava, la donna della sua vita e che presto avrebbe sposato.

 Sherlock era suo amico. Un amico che l’aveva abbandonato, per giunta.

 No.

 John non era gay. E non amava Sherlock. Questa era la realtà.

 Ciò che era successo non era stato altro che frutto dell’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene in quel momento. Tutto era stato dettato dalla paura e dal momento. Nient’altro. Di questo era completamente certo. Era stato un evento senza la minima importanza. E John sarebbe dovuto andare da Sherlock per metterlo in chiaro, in modo che non si illudesse inutilmente.

 

* * *

 

 Il giorno seguente, dopo il lavoro, John prese un taxi fino a Baker Street.

 Sapeva che avrebbe trovato Sherlock in casa data l’ora tarda, perciò non si era nemmeno preso la briga di avvertirlo del suo arrivo. E non si disturbò nemmeno a bussare.

 Aprì con la sua copia delle chiavi, e salì lentamente i gradini che lo separavano da quello che una volta era stato il loro appartamento.

 La casa era silenziosa, immersa nella quiete del tardo pomeriggio, il silenzio rotto soltanto dal ticchettio della pioggia contro i vetri e dal rombo dei tuoni in lontananza, sempre più vicini man mano che il tempo passava.

 La signora Hudson non era in casa, dato che era partita con un gruppo di amiche per una vacanza, quindi non li avrebbe disturbati durante la loro conversazione. Perciò, come il giorno precedente in quel vagone, John e Sherlock sarebbero stati completamente soli.

 John sentì il cuore accelerare ad ogni gradino. L’idea di dover rimanere solo con Sherlock lo agitava, non solo perché si sentisse stranamente in imbarazzo ad affrontare quell’argomento, ma soprattutto perché il giorno prima si erano baciati. Baciati _davvero._

 Tutta quella situazione era surreale. John non avrebbe mai creduto di poter arrivare a baciare Sherlock, nemmeno in un caso del genere. Eppure, pensando e ripensando a quel momento, lì, chiusi in quel vagone, in procinto di saltare in aria, gli era sembrata la cosa più sensata da fare. Non sapeva se fosse stato perché avrebbe voluto avere almeno un ultimo contatto umano prima di morire o per l’adrenalina, ma era accaduto e stranamente non l’aveva disgustato come aveva immaginato. Non era sembrato sbagliato come per tanto tempo aveva creduto potesse essere.

 Ma qualsiasi cosa fosse stata… qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta non si sarebbe dovuta ripetere. John non era gay e stava per sposarsi con Mary. Questo era l’importante. Sherlock se n’era andato, l’aveva abbandonato per due anni, dimenticandosi di lui e di ciò che avevano passato insieme e nulla avrebbe potuto guarire quella ferita, nemmeno il tempo. Per questo non sarebbe mai potuto accadere nulla del genere tra loro: Sherlock aveva messo se stesso davanti a John e alla loro amicizia e se era stato disposto a farlo una volta, probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto ancora. E come avrebbe potuto, Watson, tornare a fidarsi completamente del suo amico, dopo questo?

 Una volta arrivato sulla porta – aperta come sempre per accogliere eventuali clienti – John tornò alla realtà e dopo aver preso un bel respiro entrò.

 La figura di Sherlock, sinuosa e slanciata, era visibile in controluce, in piedi di fronte alla finestra, intento ad osservare la strada. La vestaglia che indossava gli fasciava il corpo perfettamente, arrivando fino a qualche centimetro sotto le ginocchia; il suo corpo magro e allampanato era accarezzato dalla luce del tramonto uggioso di Londra.

 Per un momento a John sembrò più magro di quanto non lo fosse mai stato. Non seppe se fosse solo un’impressione o fosse realmente così, ma sembrava che quei due anni lontano da Londra a smantellare la rete di Moriarty l’avessero cambiato.

 «Ciao, John.» lo salutò il consulente investigativo.

 Il medico tornò bruscamente alla realtà. «Ciao.» replicò meccanicamente.

 A quel punto Holmes si voltò e gli sorrise dolcemente. «Sapevo che saresti arrivato.» concluse, muovendosi verso la sua poltrona e fermandosi a pochi passi da lui.

 «Mi hai visto?»

 «No, ma ti conosco. E sapevo che saresti venuto da me per parlare.» concluse.

 Watson annuì. Ovvio. Sherlock sapeva bene che John sarebbe andato da lui per parlargli riguardo ciò che era accaduto il giorno precedente e probabilmente aveva già immaginato tutto ciò che gli avrebbe detto… Quindi che senso avrebbe avuto girarci intorno? Andare dritto al punto sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per entrambi.

 «Io la amo, Sherlock.» disse John dopo un momento di silenzio passato ad osservare il volto del suo amico, ora illuminato dalla luce proiettata delle fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino.

 «Non è vero.» replicò Sherlock con voce ferma, senza tradire alcuna emozione, quasi si fosse aspettato quell’affermazione. «Se la amassi non mi avresti baciato.»

 Watson sospirò. «È stato un errore. Colpa dell’adrenalina e dalla paura di morire. Niente di più.»

 «Quindi se non avessi mentito sulla bomba, non saremmo mai arrivati a tanto. Tu non saresti mai arrivato a baciarmi.» affermò il consulente investigativo, assottigliando lo sguardo, cercando una reazione.

 «Probabilmente no.» confermò il medico. «Se avessi saputo che non saremo morti non avrei mai…» si bloccò. Non avrebbe fatto cosa? Baciarlo? Scusarsi? Sospirò.  

 «Ma l’hai fatto.» fece notare il moro, avanzando ancora. «Mi hai baciato. L’hai fatto di tua spontanea volontà. Perché?»

 «Te l’ho detto: adrenalina.»

 «Quella potrebbe essere stata la causa, non la ragione.» replicò Holmes. «Io voglio sapere perché, se dici di amare Mary, hai deciso di baciarmi.»

 John deglutì a vuoto e serrò la mascella. «Perché credevo che stessimo per morire.»

 «E lo volevi.»

 «No.» sbottò John. «Cioè, in quel momento forse sì, ma…» esalò un lungo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi. «Io non sono gay, ricordatelo.» concluse, puntandoli nuovamente in quelli di Sherlock.

 «A quanto pare sei tu a doverlo ricordare.» replicò Holmes «Tu hai baciato me.»

 A John sfuggì un ringhio frustrato. Dio, quanto aveva ragione. Sherlock aveva sempre ragione. «Ora basta, Sherlock.» disse, sperando di suonare abbastanza convinto da interrompere quel discorso. «Non possiamo semplicemente finirla qui? È stato un momento di debolezza, nulla di più. Non ha avuto alcuna importanza.»

 «Ne ha avuta per me.» replicò Sherlock, sorprendentemente.

 Gli occhi di John si spalancarono. Doveva sicuramente aver sentito male. Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo sposato con il suo lavoro, il consulente investigativo che si era sempre professato distaccato dai sentimenti, gli stava dicendo che quel bacio aveva avuto un significato per lui? Non era possibile.

 «Non dire sciocchezze.» riuscì a biascicare il medico, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata dopo quella rivelazione. In cuor suo continuava a sperare che Sherlock stesse scherzando, ma dal suo sguardo era evidente che non fosse così.

 «So che ti sembrerà strano, John, ma io sono… ehm…» esitò, abbassando lo sguardo e bloccandosi.

 «Tu sei cosa?» lo incalzò Watson.

 Sherlock sospirò e dopo un momento risollevò lo sguardo sul viso dell’amico, agganciando il suo sguardo. «Io provo… provo _qualcosa_ per te.» concluse con voce flebile. «E da un po’ di tempo, ormai.»

 «Cosa?» balbettò John.

 «Hai sentito bene.» confermò Holmes.

 Il dottore aprì la bocca per parlare, ma nessun suono ne fuoriuscì. Alla fine, schiarendosi la gola, trovò la forza di ribattere. «Ma… se davvero provi qualcosa per me…» si bloccò, volgendo lo sguardo per non dover incontrare quello dell’amico.

 Non aveva senso. Nulla aveva più senso. Il suo mondo era appena stato ribaltato.

 Com’era possibile che Sherlock provasse qualcosa per lui? Non poteva essere vero. Se così fosse stato se ne sarebbe accorto molto prima. Avrebbe notato qualche comportamento o qualche segno che lo rivelasse.

 «Perché non me lo hai detto?» chiese alla fine, con un filo di voce, incontrando nuovamente i suoi occhi.

 Sherlock sospirò. «Non volevo che scappassi.» ammise.

 John risollevò lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Come?»

 «Se ti avessi detto che ero innamorato di te saresti rimasto?» domandò di rimando. «Se ti avessi confessato ciò che provavo, saresti stato disposto ad accettarlo? Non parlo di ricambiarlo, ma di accettarlo.»

 «Io… certo che l’avrei accettato.» rispose Watson con ovvietà. «Sei il mio migliore amico, Sherlock, credi davvero che sarei scappato se avessi saputo la verità?»

 «Non lo so.» rispose il consulente investigativo. «Mi sembra che tu stia scappando, adesso.»

 «Non sto scappando.»

 «Davvero?» lo sfidò Sherlock, avanzando ancora. «Eppure continui a negare.»

 «Non sto negando nulla.» replicò.

 «Sì, invece.» lo rimbeccò il consulente investigativo. «Continui ad affermare che quel bacio non ha significato nulla, ma sai che non è così. Sai bene di provare qualcosa per me.»

 John indietreggiò, quasi quelle parole l’avesse colpito come un pugno in pieno viso. «Io non sono gay.» disse con voce ferma. «Non provo nulla per te, a parte semplice affetto. Lo sai.»

 «Quello che vedo mi suggerisce il contrario.» dichiarò Sherlock, avanzando per coprire la distanza che li separava.

 John, accortosi solo in quel momento di quanto fossero vicini, tentò di indietreggiare.

 «Guardati.» lo incalzò Sherlock. «Respiro accelerato, pupille dilatate, leggero tremore alle mani… è evidente che è la mia vicinanza a scatenare queste reazioni. Provi qualcosa per me… è l’unica spiegazione.»

 «Non provo niente per te.» insistette il medico. Eppure Sherlock aveva ragione. Quella vicinanza lo faceva sentire strano come mai era accaduto prima di allora. Con nessuno. Cosa diavolo gli stava succedendo? «Te l’ho detto, amo Mary.» ripeté, tentando di suonare convincente.

 «Davvero? A me sembra tanto che tu sti tentando di convincere te stesso.» lo sfidò Holmes. Poi si mosse in avanti e gli sfiorò la mano con le dita, chinandosi su di lui in modo che i loro visi fossero a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, gli occhi alla stessa altezza. «Perché ti costa così tanto ammettere che anche tu provi qualcosa per me? Perché continui a mentire a te stesso?»

 «Perché non è così!» esclamò John.

 «Il tuo cuore mi sta dicendo il contrario.» affermò Holmes, spostando due dita sul suo polso in modo da poter percepire il battito cardiaco. Agganciò il suo sguardo ed esalò un lungo respiro, poi riprese. «Posso dimostrarti che anche tu provi qualcosa per me.»

 «Sherlock…» tentò di protestare il dottore, provando a liberarsi dalla sua presa.

 «Ti prego, lasciami provare.» insistette Sherlock con dolcezza. «Se non sarà così potrai andartene e non entrerò mai più nella tua vita, te lo prometto.»

 Il medico scosse il capo. «Io non…»

 Non poté concludere la frase.

 Le labbra di Sherlock si poggiarono sulle sue, chiudendosi in un bacio.

 John, senza fiato dopo quella conversazione e quell’improvviso bacio, in un primo momento si irrigidì. Non poteva baciarlo ancora. Non poteva illuderlo, né tantomeno tradire Mary… la amava, come poteva farle questo?

 Tuttavia, dopo qualche secondo, sentendo le labbra di Sherlock accarezzare le proprie, il suo corpo si rilassò tra le sue braccia, quasi involontariamente; chiuse gli occhi e le sue mani salirono al volto di Sherlock, accarezzandolo teneramente, percependone il calore crescente. Il suo cuore esplose e una piacevole sensazione di calore si propagò nel suo petto, raggiungendo ogni cellulare del suo corpo, che fremette dal desiderio. Le mani del consulente investigativo scivolarono sui suoi fianchi, tirandolo verso di sé per stringerlo tra le braccia e i loro corpi entrarono i contatto. La schiena del medico cozzò contro la parete accanto alla porta e il corpo di Sherlock si scontrò con il suo, aderendovi; le braccia di John circondarono il petto dell’amico e le mani di Holmes gli accarezzarono la schiena con delicatezza, insinuandosi sotto la giacca e sotto il maglione.

 Watson ansimò nella bocca di Sherlock e senza nemmeno accorgersene, si lasciò guidare verso la camera da letto, senza mai allontanare la bocca da quella dell’altro, quasi non avesse più bisogno di respirare e Sherlock fosse diventato la sua aria.

 Sherlock aprì la porta con una spinta, si allontanò da John per qualche secondo – sufficiente per guardarlo negli occhi – gli prese la mano e lo guidò all’interno, richiudendosi poi la porta alle spalle.

 John, nonostante la stanza fosse immersa nel buio, riusciva a vedere perfettamente il corpo di Sherlock stagliarsi nell’oscurità della camera. Quando la porta si fu richiusa, si mosse in avanti, prendendo l’amico per i fianchi e intrappolando il suo labbro inferiore tra le proprie succhiandolo dolcemente, passando poi a sfiorare la sua lingua con la propria.

 Il consulente investigativo lo prese per i fianchi e lo bloccò contro la porta, prendendogli il volto fra le mani e continuando a baciarlo con passione mentre i loro corpi si sfioravano in certa di un maggior contatto; allontanò le labbra dalle sue, scendendo a baciargli la linea del viso e il collo, strappandogli ansiti di piacere.

 John gemette e lentamente, accarezzando le braccia dell’amico, gli sfilò la vestaglia, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Sherlock fece la stessa cosa con la sua giacca, poi lo guidò fino al materasso, dove lo fece sdraiare, posizionandosi sopra di lui. Con un movimento fluido gli sfilò il maglione e riprese a baciarlo.

 Il medico circondò la vita dell’amico con le gambe e lo tirò verso di sé portando una mano dietro la sua nuca, facendo scorrere i loro corpi uno sull’altro; entrambi gemettero e quando le loro lingue si incontrarono, esalarono un lungo respiro carico di piacere. Si allontanarono per riprendere fiato, poggiando le fronti una contro l’altra.

 «Credi ancora di non provare nulla?» soffiò Sherlock sulle labbra di John, dopo un momento di completo silenzio.

 Fu allora che John si rese conto di ciò che stava succedendo. Realizzò di essere nella stanza di Sherlock, stretto tra le sue braccia e… e lo stava baciando. Per la seconda volta nell’arco di due giorni.

 _Ma cosa sto facendo?_ si ritrovò a pensare.

 «Lasciami andare.» mormorò, senza fiato, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, la mente colma di pensieri confusi e pronta ad esplodere.

 «Come?» domandò Holmes, allontanandosi per cercare i suoi occhi.

 «Lasciami.» ripeté il medico. «Spostati, Sherlock. Lasciami andare.»

 Holmes tentò di protestare. «John…»

 John non lo lasciò concludere. «Dobbiamo finirla qui. Noi non… non possiamo. Non possiamo continuare così. Io sto per sposarmi.»

 «Tu non vuoi sposarti.» replicò il consulente investigativo, inarcando le sopracciglia. «Non con Mary, almeno.»

 «Sì, invece.» lo rimbeccò. «Io la amo e la sposerò.»

 Sherlock rise e scosse il capo. «Tu non la ami.» affermò. «Vuoi me. Lo so.»

 John esitò e volse lo sguardo. «Io…» non si era mai sentito così confuso in tutta la sua vita. La verità era che non sapeva ciò che voleva. Non sapeva cosa fare o come interpretare ciò che era appena successo. Tutto era così confuso…

 «Guarda dove siamo arrivati.» riprese Sherlock. «Vuoi davvero farmi credere che non provi nulla per me, dopo tutto questo?» chiese e indicò entrambi con un gesto della mano.

 «Smettila.»

 «Perché?» domandò «Sai bene che è la verità.»

 «No, basta.» mormorò John, scuotendo il capo.

 «John, ti prego…»

 «Smettila, Sherlock.» ringhiò il medico, incontrando finalmente i suoi occhi e ribaltando le posizioni. Si ritrovò a cavalcioni su lui, le mani chiuse intorno ai suoi polsi, bloccati sopra la testa. «Io amo Mary e non potrò mai provare nulla per te.» sillabò. «Mi hai lasciato solo per due anni. Ho sofferto così tanto che a volte credevo che non avrei potuto superare un dolore del genere, e tutto perché tu hai deciso di buttarti da un maledetto tetto e finto di suicidarti.» disse, la rabbia che divampava dentro di lui sempre di più. «Credi che sia stato facile, per me, abituarmi alla tua assenza? Tu mi hai fatto tornare a vivere quando l’Afghanistan aveva fatto a pezzi ogni parte di me, mi hai reso nuovamente felice quando la mia vita non aveva più senso di essere vissuta…» la sua vice si incrinò e gli occhi si velarono di lacrime. «Tu mi avevi dato tutto. E poi hai distrutto l’ultima parte di me stesso che mi era rimasta saltando da quel tetto sotto i miei occhi.» sospirò, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano le guance. «Hai preferito la missione a me. Hai preferito _Moriarty_ a me. E mi hai lasciato solo di nuovo. Hai idea di come io mi sia sentito? Hai idea di quanto male abbia fatto?» domandò, aumentando la pressione sui suoi polsi. «Se non fosse stato per Mary, io probabilmente non sarei qui. E adesso tu mi chiedi se provo qualcosa per te? Se anche avessi provato qualcosa… se anche avessimo potuto…» si bloccò. «Io non lascerò Mary per qualcuno che ha preferito una stupida missione a me. Lei mi ha riportato in vita e io la amo. La sposerò e saremo felici, perché sai bene che me lo merito, dopo tutto ciò che ho passato.» concluse, il volto rigato dalle lacrime, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata sotto la sottile stoffa della camicia e le mani tremanti.

 A quel punto si allontanò da Sherlock, liberando i polsi dalla sua presa, rimanendo a cavalcioni su di lui, respirando affannosamente dopo aver sbattuto in faccia all’amico ciò che realmente pensava e che lo stava logorando.

 Sherlock si mise seduto sul materasso e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di John, colmi di dolore e lucidi di lacrime. Per un momento parve indeciso sul da farsi, troppo sconvolto da ciò che aveva appena sentito, poi sollevò una mano e accarezzò la guancia di John, asciugandogli le lacrime.

 «Mi dispiace tanto.» sussurrò. «Davvero.»

Watson abbassò lo sguardo.

 «So che pensi che io abbia preferito Moriarty e la missione a te, ma posso assicurarti che non è così.» spiegò, accarezzandogli uno zigomo con il pollice. «Tutto ciò che ho fatto è stato per proteggerti. Se non fosse stato necessario non me ne sarei andato e non ti avrei mai lasciato. Era l’ultima cosa che volevo.» disse. «Ma so di averti ferito e non me lo perdonerò mai. Quindi lo capisco: ami Mary e sono felice che tu abbia trovato una donna come lei, che è rimasta al tuo fianco come meritavi, dato che io non ho saputo farlo.» sospirò e accennò un sorriso. «Io non voglio altro che vederti felice. E se Mary ti rende felice, allora sono contento per voi… spero solo che un giorno tu riesca a perdonarmi per averti causato così tanto dolore.»

 John risollevò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Sherlock. Quella parole gli avevano scaldato il cuore. Sapeva che Sherlock era capace di questo e altro, ma in quel momento gli parve più sincero che mai. Sapeva che era realmente dispiaciuto e che aveva capito quanto Mary fosse importante per lui e non c’era nessuna bomba a minacciarli questa volta. Quelle parole erano state spontanee e dettate del suo cuore.

 Il medico sospirò. «Ti ho già perdonato.» mormorò, poi scese dal materasso e raccolse il suo maglione dal pavimento, indossandolo nuovamente, riportando poi lo sguardo sul viso del consulente investigativo.

 Sherlock gli sorrise dolcemente, mettendosi seduto sul materasso, quasi stesse tentando di fargli capire che andava tutto bene e che stava facendo la scelta giusta.

 I loro sguardi si agganciarono nuovamente per qualche secondo, rimanendo incatenati, legati da una forza invisibile. I loro occhi rimasero a contatto, blu nei blu, in attesa della prima mossa da parte di uno dei due.

 Fu John il primo a distogliere lo sguardo. Lo fece all’improvviso, interrompendo il contatto visivo e sospirando. Sentì un improvviso dolore al petto, una fitta che gli attraversò il cuore e gli tolse il fiato, ma tentò di mantenere il controllo su se stesso, sentendo gli angoli degli occhi pizzicare pericolosamente.

 Non era il momento di lasciarsi andare, si disse. Non poteva farlo. Doveva andarsene di lì.

 Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, stringendo i pugni, le braccia stese rigidamente lungo i fianchi, poi lasciò la stanza, percorrendo velocemente il corridoio e raggiungendo le scale quando ormai le lacrime gli avevano rigato le guance.

 E John lasciò Baker Street e Sherlock, con il cuore spezzato per l’ennesima volta, per cominciare una nuova vita con Mary.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Rieccomi qui con una nuova One-shot, molto particolare e diversa dalle precedenti.   
> So che dovrei pensare ad aggiornare For darkness shows the stars, ma sto ancora revisionando il capitolo perché non mi convince. Perciò, nell’attesa ho deciso di pubblicare questa.  
> Mi ronzava in testa già da un po’ e alla fine ho deciso di metterla “su carta” e questo è il risultato.   
> Ovviamente non può finire così, perciò ho deciso di pubblicare un seguito e magari creare una nuova serie, impostata come Battle Scars, ovvero storie a sé stanti, però tutte collegate fra loro.  
> Non so ancora quando pubblicherò il seguito, dato che è ancora da scrivere e il tempo è poco, ma mi farò sentire presto in un modo o nell’altro.  
> Che altro dire?  
> Spero che questa one-shot vi sia piaciuta.  
> A presto, grazie a tutti…  
> Eli♥


End file.
